Saviour of Willamette
by davidkun799
Summary: In celebration of Dead Rising Remastered, I've decided to create a crossover story with Persona and Dead Rising. Mostly follows the plot of Dead Rising but with a few changes. Takes places at least three days before the ending of Persona 3. Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, and Lemon. Current Status: Case 1 Completed
1. Prologue - Entrance Plaza Breach

Saviour of Willamette

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Persona 3 & Dead Rising belong to their rightful owners

A/N: This story is basically a reimaging of the first Dead Rising game with Minato replacing Frank as the main protagonist. Most of the dialogue is from the game itself while some has been tweaked to fit the setting of this story.

This chapter will cover the introduction of Dead Rising just before Case 1.

Prologue: Entrance Plaza Breach

11:27 AM - February 28th, 2010 (3 days before Minato's graduation)

A helicopter flies by an open town area. Minato Arisato, leader of SEES, stared out the window with a frown on his face. He was annoyed by the fact that Mitsuru Kirijo, the current heir of the Kirijo group, informed him about the outbreak in Willamette, Colorado. To makes things worse, she sent him just three days before graduation. The only good news is that she gave him a camera to take pictures about the outbreak and who caused it.

Pilot: Say, buddy... You mentioned somethin' about research for a story.

Minato looks at the pilot with a bored look on his face but smiles.

Minato: Yes. The Kirijo group sent me here. I think that we haven't met. What's your name?

Pilot: Ed. Ed DeLuca

Minato: Minato. Minato Arisato

Ed: Wait… You're that guy who saved humanity.

Minato: Yeah.

Minato walks over to Ed

Minato: Judging by what's going on, I think that town is in danger.

Ed: In a nowhere little town like that? They sure didn't mention anything

about it on TV...

Minato: (Scoff) I'm actually a leader in a group so that's completely obvious. To you.

Ed: Hahaha!

Ed: Here she is. Hahaha! Willamette, Colorado. Population: 53,594. Distinguishing characteristics: Jack shit! Hahahahahaha! About the only thing to do in this town is kill time at the shopping mall.

Minato: The shopping mall? That may have been the place that I was looking for.

Minato holds his camera and zooms in on some military personnel in front of a barricade sealing off a bridge to Willamette

Ed: What was that? The army?

Minato: Yes. At least the helicopter was a good choice.

Minato walks over to Ed.

Minato: Listen… I want to take at least four to six photos of the entire town before you can drop me off at the Mall rooftop. Fly to the main street. I can take pictures there.

Ed: Right.

Minato calmly aims the camera at the street, ready to take some pictures.

Picture Time with Minato

The helicopter files over a person that is fighting off a group of zombies from the top of a car.

Ed: Woah! What is that… Some kind of riot?

Minato: I guess so. Let's keep going

The zombies dragged the man off the car and attacks him

Ed: Is this what you came to take pictures of?

Minato: Don't blame me. This is for evidence.

As Minato takes his second photo on his camera, Ed notices a group of zombies surrounding a bus.

Ed: No way! Check that out… look at all those people. What the hell's

happening here?

Minato: No clue… but… this may lead to something sinister in the works. Keep going.

As they pass the gas station, it blows up.

Ed: Woah!

Minato: Ed, keep steady!

Ed: Ughhhh! Holy shit! You see that?

Minato: Yes. That gas station blew up due to its current situation.

Ed: I'm gonna take her up for a second. Hold on, Minato.

Minato: Wait… Take us down! We have to check out that building. I can take more pictures there.

Ed: Huh… Where?

Minato: Right below us. Where that lady is fighting against the enemies.

The helicopter flies down next to a building where a woman is cornered on a rooftop by several zombies. She fires at the zombies until she runs out of bullets then she throws the gun at one of them. A zombie eventually runs toward her and they both fall to the concrete below with a blood-splattering landing.

Ed: Ohhhh. Sick.

Minato: That's just nothing. It's obvious that she wasn't properly trained in this situation.

Ed: Wait… How come you are not affected by that?

Minato: Because… dying is not even scary at all… is that a problem to you?

Ed: No. No problem.

Minato: Good. Take me to the centre of town.

Ed: Roger.

Minato kneels in the helicopter and takes pictures of a mall below. He looks toward the rooftop and notices a heliport.

Minato: I can see the rooftop. Drop me off from there.

Ed: What? Are you insane? Awww… man. You are crazy.

Minato: I know. Listen to me. In three days, don't forget to come back for me. I may have two of three other people with me before then.

Ed: As long as you're not dead, Mike

Minato: My name is not Mike. It's Minato… Minato Arisato. Remember that name because the whole world will know this story in three days.

As soon as Minato finished talking, some helicopters surrounded Ed's helicopter

Ed: Huh? Woah!

Minato tries to hold on but his size wasn't strong enough to hold on, making him hanging on from the helicopter.

Minato: Dammit! Ed, get us back down to the rooftop!

Ed: I'm going to get my butt chewed out for this one. Hold on, Minato! We're goin' down!

The helicopter descends toward the rooftop and Minato jumps from the helicopter door.

Minato: Here goes nothing!

He hits the ground on his back and groans in pain.

Minato: Ow… That was a bad landing…

A man walks up to Minato with a smile on his face.

Carlito: Hello there! You're the guy that saved our world, aren't you?

Minato: Yes… I'm the guy that saved the entire world from Nyx.

Carlito: I've heard of Nyx. Such a strange being.

Minato: Yeah… she was one tough bastard to defeat...

Carlito: Ok… changing the subject… You came to this place… alone?

Minato: Yes. I'm the leader of SEES. What's going on around here anyway?

Carlito: You came by helicopter didn't you? What did you see from the sky?

Minato: I saw two people dying, a gas station blowing up out of nowhere, the military sealing off the entrances to this town and I almost got myself killed by several military helicopters that appeared out of the sky. However, in its current situation, this doesn't sound like civil disobedience… it's more like a terrorist attack… either that… or it's too quiet in a place like this.

Carlito: Hmm, he, he, he. Almost as if... everyone's already dead.

Minato: That's an unlikely case… So… tell me… what's going on in this place?

Carlito: I think you'd better see for yourself. This, my friend... is hell!

Minato: Ok… That's a reasonable answer…

As Minato looked at the door, he noticed Carlito's smile on his face.

Carlito: Take care of yourself… I hope that we don't meet again.

Confused, Minato ignores Carlito's words and walks to the security room.

12:00 – February 28th, 2010

Inside the security room.

Minato walks around the security room, searching for people that can explain the current situation. He arrived at the monitor room and noticed the monitors. One of the monitors reveals a girl getting dragged out of her car and gets killed by the new enemies.

Minato: Oh… That was something…

Minato stared at the screen in astonishment as he was distracted by the sound of the girl's screams.

Minato: Alright. Time to go outside or in my case… the entrance.

Minato opens the exit door and leaves the security room.

Entrance Plaza

Minato notices a group of people downstairs barricading the entrance and walks

down the stairs toward them. He also noticed a drop of blood on his shirt. It turns out… it was coming from his nose. He must have suffered a nosebleed during the helicopter confrontation. Minato sighed in irritation.

Chris: Hey! Bring that over here!

Lindsay: Madonna.

Minato (Thoughts): _What is going on? I thought that Mitsuru said that this was easy. She really owes me big time! I can remember the smile on her face when she asked me about the outbreak… wait… now's not the time… I have to ask people what is going on here._

Ryan: Quit screwin' around!

Lindsay: Oh, oh!

His thoughts were interrupted by an old woman bumping into him.

Lindsay: Oh! Young man, have you seen my baby? I can't leave without my precious little sweetie doggy. Oh, where is my Madonna? Where is she? Oh, oh!

Minato: Um… that was confusing…

Entrance PT2

Minato noticed a mysterious young woman who is looking outside the doors.

The woman is buried in deep thoughts until she notices Minato staring at her.

Minato: Um… Miss-

Ryan noticed Minato looking at the young woman and steps in

Ryan: Hey! This is no time to ogle pretty girls, son! You lookin' to get yourself eaten alive by zombies!?

Minato: Wait… Did you say zombies? I don't think that they exist.

Ryan: Oh yeah? Take a look out there! If you say that they are not real, what would you call 'em? There's been more and more of 'em since last night. Now they're all that's out there.

Minato: I see…

Minato readies his camera to take a picture of the zombies outside

Ryan: Eh… (Nudges Minato) look on the bright side, zombies are stupid and slow. We should be safe in here.

Minato: I highly doubt that.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Minato: Judging by the barricade's defences, this place is most likely to have been overrun by the enemies or 'zombies' in your own case. The best option is to upgrade its defences.

Ryan: We can but there is one problem.

Minato: What is it?

Ryan: We're out of supplies. That's the big problem but we fix that easily so... find something that you can use for the barricade.

Minato: Ok… Before I go, what's your name?

Ryan: Ryan. Ryan LaRosa.

Minato: Minato Arisato. Leader of SEES and the man who saved humanity.

Ryan: Well… Introductions are over so… you want to be useful? Take a look around the mall and bring anything we can use for the barricade back here. Andale! C'mon! Pronto!

Minato: Ok… Ryan, I can hear you.

Minato turns away from Ryan and slowly walked to the back of the mall.

Verlene Willis and Dana Simms

Minato noticed two women right next to a pillar. One was crying and the other was comforting the latter. He decided to walk to them.

Verlene: I'll be with you the whole time so… don't worry. I'm here for you.

Dana: (Sobbing)

Minato: Ladies, what's going on.

Verlene: Huh? Who are you?

Minato: Minato. Minato Arisato

Verlene: Pleasure to meet you, Minato. My name is Verlene Willis and the crying girl is Dana Simms.

Minato: Oh. Why is she crying?

Verlene: Because… she lost her half-brother nearly four months ago… it was heartbreaking for her… I was there when she told her parents about her half-brother's death.

Minato: What was his name?

Verlene: Have you heard of the word Aragaki?

Minato: Yeah. One of my friends has that word as his last name.

Verlene: I shouldn't tell you this but Dana's half-brother was a member of the same group that you were on. In fact, you are the leader of the group that I mentioned.

Minato: Wait… How did you know that I was the leader of SEES?

Verlene: Her half-brother was in the same group as you.

Minato: Oh…

Verlene: What's wrong?

Minato: Nothing… it's just that… never mind… it slipped out of my mind.

Verlene: Oh… Ok… I understand.

Minato: Is Dana ok?

Verlene: No. She's not ok. She's been getting nightmares ever since his death. I don't know what to do. I tried to comfort her but she's starting to act more insane. Can you help?

Minato: I'll give it a try.

Minato knees down to Dana and looks at her with worry in his eyes

Minato: Dana, what's wrong?

Dana: (Silent)

Minato: Dana… tell me… what's wrong?

Dana: I…

Minato: Come on… don't be shy… tell me… it's ok…

Dana: I- (Sobbing)

Minato: Right…

Verlene: What's wrong, Minato?

Minato: She's too distraught and devastated to talk. I think that she needs some time to recover. Trust me… I know.

Verlene: I understand. Thank you, Minato. Your help is really appreciated.

Minato: Your welcome.

Minato walks away from Verlene and Dana with a smile on his face.

Mark Quemada

After Minato finished with Verlene and Dana, Minato noticed a man with a yellow shirt practicing swings with his baseball bat. He also noticed that the man's skills using a baseball bat are very sloppy so he decided to help him.

Mark: I'm not scared; zombies are too slow for me.

Minato: Um… what are you doing?

Mark: I'm practicing my skills. What does it look like?

Minato: No offence… but… your skills are a bit sloppy.

Mark: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Minato: You're swinging that weapon the wrong way. Here. Let me show you.

Minato grabbed his baseball bat and swung the weapon the correct way.

Minato: See? That's how you use that weapon.

Mark: Oh… No wonder why I kept messing up.

Minato: Here. Now. Give it a try.

Mark grabbed his weapon from Minato, held the bat and swung in the same way as Minato.

Minato: You are learning so quickly. I'm impressed

Mark: Thanks! I'm really grateful

Minato: That's all I can do for today. You can practice on your own time.

With a smile on his face, Minato walked away from the man with a baseball bat.

Mark: Wait… who are you?

Minato: Minato Arisato. Yours?

Mark: Mark Quemada. Thanks for your help, Minato.

Minato: No worries. That's all I do. I help people.

Encounter with the Old Man

Minato leans down to get some objects for the barricade and notices a mysterious old man passing by on the other side of the gate in the middle of the plaza

Minato: Huh? Who is he?

Minato holds up his camera and takes a picture of the old man.

Mysterious Man: You! Young Man! Stop right there. Do you have any idea what you've done? Why did you summon me to this place!? What are you planning!?

Minato: Wait… What? What the hell are you saying, old man? I don't even know what you're talking about!

The old man says nothing and walks away, confusing Minato

Minato: What was that all about?

Minato turns around as he hears the zombies growing restless at the entrance

Minato: Oh… You have got to be kidding me…

Feasting time

Lindsay: Madonna! My Madonna is out there! Ohhhhhh!

Lindsay starts to move the barricade. The earned the attention of two men that were barricading the entrance.

Freddie: What are you thinking?

Chris: Knock it off!

Freddie attempts to grab Lindsay but she pushes him off.

Chris tries to stop Lindsay but she pushes him back

Lindsay: Wait, baby! I'm saving you baby. Wait for me sweetie! Madonna! Madonna!

Lindsay moves the barricade and opens one of the doors

Lindsay: Madonna!

Zombies break through the doors and pull Lindsay between the doors. They begin to enter the plaza. The zombies start to crowd around Lindsay.

Freddie gets attacked by a zombie as they continue to enter the plaza through the open door

Freddie: (yells) Chris, go and get Ryan!

Chris: Wait… what about you?

Freddie: Just go!

Inner Warning

Minato: Well… that was unexpected.

A man rushes out from the Security Room door on the second floor

Brad: What in the hell are you people doing!? Run! Quick! Move! Get over here! Everyone! Move this way! Quick! To the stairs! Mooooove!

Minato turns around and looks at the horde of zombies entering through the entrance

Minato: Alright… time to get out of here.

Breach

Minato: I need to get a weapon.

Minato looked around for a weapon. To his own luck, he found a 2x4 and a katana right next to him. He only managed to get the katana due to having some skills with it during his time as leader of SEES.

Minato: This katana will do... now then… time to get out of here.

Minato started running. Due to his state, he wasn't even fast nor strong enough to escape from the zombies.

Mark: Minato, help!

Minato turned around and noticed that Mark Quemada was struggling against the zombies. Despite his skills, he only managed to kill at least five zombies before more showed up.

Minato: Mark, hold on. I'm coming.

Minato grabbed his katana and swiftly sliced the zombies around Mark in one quick swipe. Mark was astonished and surprised by his skills.

Mark: Woah… How did you do that?

Minato: Practice. It only takes practice.

Mark: Ok…

Minato: I'm not leaving you to die out here. Follow me. I can get you safe.

Mark: Alright.

Dana: (Scream)

Minato: Shit! That's Dana! She's in trouble!

Mark: What are we going to do?

Minato: We are going to rescue her! That's what we're doing! Come on!

Mark: Ok.

Minato and Mark ran as fast as they can to Dana's location. However, Minato didn't realise that Verlene was in trouble as well.

Minato: Shit… Verlene…

Verlene: Minato, help!

Minato: I'm coming!

Mark: Wait… where are you going?

Minato: I'm rescuing Verlene! Go to Dana and help her!

Mark: Ok!

Minato turned around and ran as fast as he can to Verlene's location but he was a little too late. Verlene was bitten by the zombies.

Verlene: Ow!

Minato: Verlene… hold on! I'm going to save you!

Verlene: No… don't… worry… about… me.

Minato: What? Don't say that… I can get you out of here…

Verlene: Sorry, Minato. I can't

Minato: Wait… Why?

Verlene: Because…. I want you to take care of Dana for me.

Minato: Oh… I understand… but… Dana may not like it.

Verlene: It's ok… It's ok… Goodbye, Minato

Minato: Goodbye, Verlene.

With a sigh of happiness, Verlene closed her eyes and charged straight towards the horde. The zombies surrounded Verlene and killed her in ten seconds. Verlene only manage to scream in pain before she died. Minato looked at what was left of Verlene.

Minato: Verlene… you are a good woman…

Mark and Dana

Dana: Help! Verlene! Help!

Mark: Dana, calm down! Minato will get her!

Dana: (Sobbing)

Mark: Poor Dana…

Minato: Hey! Mark, what are you doing?

Mark: Minato? You're back!

Minato: Yeah… I'm back…

Mark: Wait… Minato… What's wrong?

Minato: It's Verlene…

Mark: What do you mean about that…. Wait… She's dead?

Minato: I'm afraid so. She sacrificed herself.

Dana: Verlene's dead?

Minato: I'm sorry… I tried but she only did that for you.

Dana: (Silent)

Minato: Mark, let's just keep going.

Mark: Of course.

As Minato turned around, Dana suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Minato: What the-

Dana: Please! Don't leave Me!

Mark: Dana, let go!

Dana refused and continued pulling Minato by the arm. Minato sighed and noticed a small opening.

Minato (Thoughts): _This opening may be risky but it's the only way out_

Minato grabbed Dana by the waist and lifted her up on his shoulders.

Mark: Minato, what are you-

Minato: No time, Mark! Let's go!

Mark: Alright.

Both men ran as fast as they can to the stairs. They only managed to reach halfway before Minato lowered his knees to put Dana down, who was screaming in fear.

Mark: We made it! Now what?

Minato: We escape. That's what we are going to do.

Mark: Ok. Dana, we are safe.

Dana: (Sobbing)

Minato: Ah… Poor Dana. Let's just get to the security room.

Mark: Follow me. I know a way.

Minato: Show me.

12:15PM February 28th, 2010

Meeting with Brad, Jessie and Otis

Mark: Minato, right here.

Minato: Is that the door back to the security room?

Mark: Yes.

Minato: Ok.

Minato opens the door and walks into the Security Room and notices the people inside.

Minato: Huh? What's going on?

Mark: No idea.

Otis closes the door to the Security Room, scaring both men.

Brad: Where are the others?

Minato: No idea… but… I managed to rescue at least two of them.

Brad: Well… at least there was two people out of eleven that you rescued. That's something.

Minato: Yeah. That is… but-

Brad: No time. Otis.

Brad looks toward Otis then nods his head to him. Otis nods back then turns around, grabs a blowtorch, and starts to seal off the entrance to the Security Room.

Minato: What are you-

Brad: As long as those things are in the mall, we better not use this door.

Minato: Noted. This is the last time that I'm going through that way.

Brad puts his head against the air duct

Minato: Uh, what are you doing?

Brad: The air ducts. They'll get us back into the mall. And apparently, those things aren't smart enough to use the ducts. So they won't be a factor.

Minato: What? You want to get back in there? What for?

Brad says nothing, opens the air duct door and looks around inside of it. Brad crawls inside the air duct.

Minato: Hey! Wait a minute! You haven't answered my question!

Minato: I give up… He's probably not the reasonable kind of guy.

Minato throws his arms into the air and looks toward Jessie as she leans against the air duct and stares back at Minato

Jessie: Nice camera... Are you a photographer?

Minato: Not exactly. Minato Arisato. Leader of SEES.

Minato puts out his hand to shake. Jessie extends out her hand as she speaks

Jessie: Could you show me some pictures, Minato?

Minato: Why? Are you interested in them?

Jessie: As a matter of fact, yes. I'm interested.

Minato drops his hand and gives her his camera. Jessie immediately takes the camera and looks through the pictures on the camera viewer.

Minato: You look like that you know this kind of stuff. I'm just an amateur photographer

Minato: Who are you guys, anyway?

Jessie is suddenly surprised by the picture of the old man that Frank took in the Entrance Plaza

Minato: What are you…

She holds up the camera then lowers it. Minato looks at the picture.

Minato: Ah. That picture… I took that near the entrance. He started getting mad at me for no reason. You know this guy?

Jessie pauses for two seconds before she looked at Minato.

Jessie: Nope. Thanks for showing me though.

Minato: You're welcome.

Jessie gives Minato back his camera and starts to walk away

Minato: Hey, we're not done talking yet. Just who are you guys?

Jessie: I'm Jessie. The man you saw earlier is Brad. That's all I'm authorized to tell you.

Minato: Wait… Really?

Jessie: Yep.

Jessie walks away from Minato into the security room.

Minato: Dammit… what's going on?

Mark: Minato, you should relax. We made it. That's the good thing.

Minato: Ok. You're right.

Mark walked away from Minato. Minato notices Dana silently crying on the ground.

Minato: Poor Dana… She lost her friend to the zombies.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and rang. He picked it up from his pocket and answered it.

Minato: Hello. This is Minato.

 **Voice** : **Minato-kun, are you alright?**

Minato: Mitsuru-senpai, I'm fine. Just a bad morning.

 **Mitsuru** : **A bad morning? What do you mean by that?**

Minato: I saw at least eleven people die this morning. I only managed to rescue two of them.

 **Mitsuru: Wait… Really?**

Minato: Yes… Really. To make things worse, I met some people that knows about this. They are not telling me everything.

 **Mitsuru: (Sighs) Ok. Minato-kun, just… stay alive for everyone**

Minato: I know… Wait… Mitsuru-senpai, have you heard of Dana Simms?

 **Mitsuru: No. I don't**

Minato: Apparently, her friend said that she has a half-brother that used to be in the SEES group.

 **Mitsuru: Wait… Are you referring to Shinjiro?**

Minato: Yeah… I am.

 **Mitsuru: Is she the half-sister of Shinji-**

Minato: Yes. I think she is…

 **Mitsuru: Shit… Does she know about what happened to-?**

Minato: Yeah. She knows… She knows everything

12:20 February 28th, 2010

TO BE CONTINUED IN CASE 1: Minato's Assistance (27th September, 2016)

Character Status

 **Minato Arisato: Alive**

 **Dana Simms: Alive**

 **Mark Quemada: Alive**

 **Brad: Alive**

 **Jessie: Alive**

 **Otis Washington: Alive**

 **Ed Da Luca: Alive**

 **Carlito: Alive**

Ryan De Rosa: Unknown

Dr. Barnaby: Located

 _Verlene Willis: Dead_

 _Brian Reynolds: Dead_

 _Todd Mendell: Dead_

 _Freddie May: Dead_

 _Lindsay Harris: Dead_

 **Chris Hines: Unknown**

 _Alan Peterson: Dead_

 _Kathy Peterson: Dead_

Mitsuru Kirijo: Located

 **Yukari Takeba: Unknown**

 **Aigis: Unknown**

Upcoming survivors

 **Jeff Meyer**

 **Natalie Meyer**

 **Kent Swanson**

 **Bill Brenton**

 **Leah Stein**

 **Burt Thomson**

 **Aaron Swoop**

 **Sophie Richards**

 _ **Sam**_

 _ **Miguel**_

 _ **Franklin**_

A/N: This is the first chapter of Saviour of Willamette. In celebration of Dead Rising Remastered, I've decided that I should make a story based on the game but with a few twists. Minato has replaced Frank and some survivors have received a major role in the story. Dana Simms and Mark Quemada have officially survived the Entrance Plaza Breach so I'm going to give them major roles in the story. The Psychopath Boss Battles will be on a separate story due to time constraints except the Carlito, Isabella, Kent, Larry and Brock boss battles. Paul's Boss battle will be altered and Sean's Boss battle will important to Minato's story. The next chapter will cover the events of the first case and some survivors will be rescued. However, it will be slightly different than the original and what happened to Minato's evoker? Well… Aigis currently has his evoker after Minato's victory in Persona 3. As for Frank West, he will not show up until the very end of the story. Next chapter is on the 27th September


	2. Case 1 - Minato's assistance

Saviour of Willamette

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Persona 3 & Dead Rising belong to their rightful owners

A/N: Case 1 will be slightly different than the original Case 1 in the game so I'm just going to tweak it a little bit.

Previously on Saviour of Willamette

 _Minato: I know… Wait… Mitsuru-senpai, have you heard of Dana Simms?_

 _Mitsuru: No. I don't_

 _Minato: Apparently, her friend said that she has a half-brother that used to be in the SEES group._

 _Mitsuru: Wait… Are you referring to Shinjiro?_

 _Minato: Yeah… I am._

 _Mitsuru: Is she the half-sister of Shinji-_

 _Minato: Yes. I think she is…_

 _Mitsuru: Shit… Does she know about what happened to-?_

 _Minato: Yeah. She knows… She knows everything_

CASE 1: Minato's Assistance

12:20 February 28th, 2010

 **Mitsuru: Son of a bitch… now that she knows about what happened to Shinjiro, we have to keep an eye on her.**

Minato: You meant me… right… Wait… how did you know about what happened to him?

 **Mitsuru: Um…**

Minato: Mitsuru-senpai… did you regain your memories?

 **Mitsuru: Um… Yes… I did…**

Minato: What? How? I thought that i-

 **Mitsuru: Apparently, I only managed to regain it after your victory against Nyx-**

Minato: Hold on, Mitsuru-senpai. I think someone is calling me. I'll call you back.

Mitsuru: Wait! Minato-

Minato hung up his phone, ending the conversation between Minato and Mitsuru. He turned around and noticed that it was Mark who was calling him.

Mark: Minato. I need to talk to you.

Minato: Why? Is there something wrong?

Mark: Well… Let me put it this way… yes. There is something wrong.

Minato: Is it about Dana?

Mark: Yes. She's been crying ever since we rescued her from the zombies.

Minato: It looks like she's been grieving ever since Verlene's death. She's probably taking it the hardest.

Mark: Oh… so that's why Dana was crying for nearly ten minutes.

Minato: Yeah… I guess so…

Mark: Just one question…

Minato: What is it?

Mark: Who is this Mitsuru person you were talking on the phone?

Minato: Um- Wait… have you been eavesdropping on my conversation?

Mark: (Nervous) Um… Kind of… (Sighs) Fine. I was listening on your conversation with that Mitsuru woman.

Minato: Why would you do that?

Mark: Because… I thought that you were in trouble.

Minato: (Sighs) Just don't do it again. If that happens again, I'm going to punch you in the groin area.

Mark shuddered at the sight of his groin getting punched by someone that he just met. To make things worse, Minato was cracking his knuckles, indicating that Mark shouldn't do it again.

Mark: Ok… I understand.

Minato: Right.

Minato turns around and walks away from Mark with a smirk on his face.

Minato and Otis' Conversation

Minato: Alright. Time to leave.

Otis: Hold on. You're going out there?

Minato: Well… Yeah… I need to talk to Brad. He hasn't given me an answer since he went inside the vents.

Otis: (Sighs) Alright… just take this. I can contact you on this transceiver.

Minato: Thanks.

Otis: I'm also going to give you this map. This will help you.

Minato: Ok. I think that is everything. Well… Wish me luck.

Minato steps inside the air duct and crawls inside…

Rooftop

Minato opens the air duct door and carefully steps out while looking around

Minato: Ok… this is somehow different than the rooftop of the mall.

12:55 PM – Feb 28th 2010

Jeff Meyer and Natalie Meyer - Rooftop

Minato walked around the rooftop when he heard an old woman's voice.

Old woman: Mister?

Minato: Yes?

Old woman: Can you find my husband?

Minato: Yes… I think that's necessary. Come on… Follow me!

Old Woman: Thank you, kind sir! My name is Natalie Meyer.

Minato: Minato Arisato

Natalie Meyer Joined

Minato and Natalie ran to the other side of the rooftop where he noticed an elevator and possibly… Natalie's husband.

Natalie: Jeff!

Jeff: Natalie!

Natalie: Jeff! Oh thank god! You are ok!

The husband and wife hugged each other. Minato smiled at this. He was happy for them.

Jeff: Oh, Natalie! I'm never going to lose you again!

Minato: I hate to break up this touching reunion but I have to take you to the security room.

They stopped talking and agreed to follow Minato to the security room.

Jeff Meyer Joined

Case 1-1 - Minato has covered wars? That's rare…

Minato: Seriously? A zombie is hiding over there? I don't think so…

Minato grabs a fire extinguisher ready to hit the zombie as Minato turns the corner only to find...

Jessie: Ahhhhhh!

Minato: What the- Jessie, don't do that! I almost killed you! What are you doing here?

Jessie: Brad was attacked. I located him on the monitor. Oh!

Jessie falls to her knees

Minato: I think your ankle is broken

Jessie: I've gotta help Brad... Or he's done for.

Minato: Ok… How about this? Give me your gun. It's the best option due to your ankle. You can't make it in time.

Jessie: No! I can't let a civilian do that. That's against regulations.

Minato: Um… look at your ankle… it's nearly broken!

Jessie: Fine… If you say so… Do you know how to use this?

Minato: As a matter of fact, I have. I've covered wars, you know?

Jessie: Ok… just… meet me back when you are finished.

Minato: Right…

Jessie: Well… good luck…

Minato: Wait… After I finished with Brad, you and I are going to have a nice little chat and trust me… it's not going to be pretty.

Jessie: Just focus on saving Brad…

Minato: Alright… I'll go now.

Three hours later

Minato walks into the Food Court and gets nearly shot as a group of bullets hit the windows right behind him. He quickly ducks behind the railing to his side for cover. A man grasping a machinegun is shown as the screen scrolls up on the man to reveal Carlito, who Minato met on the Rooftop a few moments ago.

Carlito takes a few more shots at Minato as Minato pokes his head around the corner. Brad takes a couple of shots at Carlito then ducks for cover behind the railing in front of Chris' Fine Foods. Brad notices Minato to the side and shakes his head. Minato quickly runs toward Brad's hiding place behind the railing.

Minato: Your uh... girlfriend sent me to find you.

Brad: Who, Jessie!?

Minato: Yes. She suffered an accident on her way here so I took her place.

Brad: Dammit! Ok, we'll have to talk about this later. You know how to use that gun?

Minato: Well… it's not easy when you shoot at some people.

Brad: Close enough… I'll cover you from here. You need to stick to the shadows. Try to get close to the target ok.

Minato: And what am I supposed to do when I get close?

Brad fires some more shots at Carlito

Brad: Well the best solution would be to shoot the guy, but if you can't do that keep him busy dodging your bullets and stay out of trouble. Are you up to it?

Minato: Um… I guess

Brad: Alright... Next time he reloads. I'll lay down a suppressing fire. I'm counting on you.

Minato: Alright… you don't have to tell me twice.

Brad: Make your way over there. 1...2...3!

Brad steps out from behind the railing and fires. Minato runs away from his hiding spot and runs to the nearest cover location.

Carlito Boss Fight

Carlito: Take this!

Carlito used his grenades to take down Brad and Minato. Both men easily avoided the explosion. Minato used his handgun to shoot at Carlito but Brad somehow managed to shoot Carlito a few times before he had to retreat. While Brad was retreating, Minato used this opportunity to run as fast as he can and climbed to the top of the food court statue. With even ground between them, Minato used his handgun to shoot Carlito. However, he ran out of ammo before he can finish him off so he grabbed his katana and ran straight towards Carlito. Brad used this opportunity to shoot him one more time. Carlito staggered back as Minato kicked him in the gut, forcing Brad to shoot him right now… It worked and Carlito suffered a wounded shoulder as a result.

 **Winners: Minato and Brad**

Case 1-2 - A Deal between Minato and DHS

Carlito runs toward a rope above the food stores and escapes by holding onto the rope as it moves upward. Minato catches his breath below.

Minato: Hey! Come back, you coward!

Brad: Just leave him. We'll catch him later.

Minato: He got away. Who was that, anyway?

Brad: I don't know... Well. Thanks for your help. The name's Brad.

Minato: I'm Minato Arisato. Leader of SEES. And right now I'd rather have an explanation than your thanks Brad.

Brad: Sorry, I've got nothing to tell you. Look. I don't know what Jessie told you but as far as I'm concerned we're through working together. So, you cover your zombie story and leave the rest to us.

Minato readies his camera as Brad turns his back

Minato: Oh yeah? If you don't mind, is this the guy you are looking for?

Minato holds up his camera and shows Brad a picture of the mysterious man who Jessie noticed earlier on Minato's camera in the Security Room

Brad: Who is that? Where did you take that?

Minato snatches the camera back as Brad reaches for it

Minato: Not so fast. We can help each other if you tell me what's going on

Minato holds up the camera and shakes it as Brad watches and turns away

Brad: Damn!

Brad walks away disgusted then stops, turns, and begins to point

Brad: You know… You are extremely hot-headed for your age!

Minato: Yeah. This was your own fault, by the way

Brad: (Sighs) Fine. Minato, you win. We'll work together.

Minato holds the camera downward until he hears more

Brad: Jessie and I are DHS agents. And, yes, we're looking for the man in that picture.

Minato: You're with security. That man in that picture… Is he really important?

Brad: ...

Minato gives Brad the camera.

Minato: I took that picture in the Entrance Plaza. Right near the front door. He started yelling at me for no reason.

Brad: The Entrance Plaza... You're sure?

Brad gives the camera back to Minato and walks away

Minato: Hey! You haven't answered my question!

Brad: Ugh! Just keep quiet! We need to focus!

Minato: Ok… No need to be very grouchy about it

Al Fresca Plaza

Brad: Minato, please try to keep up.

Minato: Alright…. God… you've been saying that for the fourth time.

After at least nearly two hours of running and dodging from the zombies, they finally reached the gates to Entrance Plaza.

Brad: Right here. This is one of the doors to Entrance Plaza.

Minato: Dr. Barnaby will be there. I just know it.

Brad: I hope that you are right…

Brad walks up to the controls and raises the gate to Entrance Plaza. Both men walk under it as the gate opens.

Case 1-3 – We found Dr. Barnaby… this may not end well…

Brad stands at the gated entrance of Everybody Luvs Books and talks to Dr. Barnaby as Minato stands in the distance and watches

Brad: Sir, if you would just kindly come with us, we can wrap this whole thing up.

Dr. Barnaby: No, I'm not leaving until you can guarantee me safe passage through these...

Brad: Just open this gate. It's for you own protection.

Dr. Barnaby: I am not opening any gate, thank you very much! I'm going to stay right here where it's safe!

Dr. Barnaby starts to walk away

Brad: Dr... Dr. Barnaby, sir! Dr. Barnaby?

Dr. Barnaby: Goodbye!

Dr. Barnaby walks deeper into the store. Brad walks back toward Minato with a frown on his face.

Minato: What happened? You managed to fail just like that?

Brad: He turned down my offer to protect him! Said he isn't going anywhere until I can guarantee a secure route out of here. Jessie has a direct line to HQ. The first thing we need to do is to call for backup.

Minato: Actually, let me try. I can at least persuade him into opening that gate.

Brad: How are you going to do that?

Minato: Easy. I'm going to talk to him.

Minato walked to the store where Dr. Barnaby was and knocked on the gate window.

Minato: Dr. Barnaby?

Dr. Barnaby: What?! I thought I told you that I'm not-

Minato: Relax… I'm not going to murder you like Brad.

Brad (From Distance): Hey! I heard that!

Dr. Barnaby: Are you sure?

Minato: I'm extremely sure.

Dr. Barnaby: Alright… I trust you.

Minato: Excellent.

After what seems like three minutes of talking, Minato finished his conversation and walked away from Dr. Barnaby.

Brad: Well? How did it go?

Minato: It went pretty smooth.

Brad: So… Will he-

Minato: No. I tried to ask him at least once and he said no. It turns out that we need to ensure a safe passage

Brad: I see… we need to call for backup

Minato: You mean you need to call for backup?

Brad: Huh… Good point…

2 hours after Brad and Minato's conversation with Dr. Barnaby.

Bill Brenton

While Minato was looking around in In the Closet, he noticed a pile of boxes piled up on top of each other. He also noticed a green hat that can be seen from the piles of boxes.

Minato: Huh? Who's there?

Bill: Eh? A customer? Thank god! Can you let me out?

Minato: Yeah. Just hold on.

Minato used his skills to destroy the boxes.

Bill: Phew… what a relief to finally get out! I owe you one!

Minato: Don't mention it. Now… What were you doing in there?

Bill: I was just trying to get this place organized when the while pile came down. I was trapped for two whole days.

Minato: Two whole days?

Bill: Yeah. The mall's open today, right? It's not a holiday. I wonder why no one passed by until now…

Minato: Don't know. You tell me…

Bill: I know. Unbelievable, isn't it? I lost a lot of weight, but it's no picnic. Well… I'm going now. See you later.

Minato: Um... That's not a good idea.

Bill: Oh please. What's the worst thing that can happen?

As soon as Bill finished saying his question, he looked at the store and noticed some zombies near the entrance to the store.

Bill: Eh? What the hell's goin' on out there!?

Minato: I think that's the reason why it wasn't a good idea.

Bill: Dammit… Well… so much for going home…

Minato: Hey. Don't worry. I can take you somewhere safe.

Bill: You would? Thanks!

Bill Brenton Joined

Burt Thompson and Aaron Swoop – Barricade Pair

Minato's transceiver rang. He picked it up

Minato: Yeah. Talk to me.

Otis: Minato, somebody's barricaded a woman's clothing shop in Al Fresca Plaza. From the looks of it, two people are inside.

Minato: Alright… I'll be right there. Bill, follow me.

Bill nodded and followed Minato to the barricade where two people were. With just a slash from his katana, Minato made quick work of the barricade, getting the attention of the two men inside the shop.

Burt: Dammit! Just what I need! Another person harassing me!

Burt grabbed his baseball bat and attempted to hit Minato with it. Surprisingly, it worked and Minato staggered back.

Minato: Ow! You little punk!

Originally, Minato was planning to kill him with his katana but decided against it. Instead, he punched him six times before Burt call it quits.

Burt: Ow… Shit. Just leave me alone, you son of a bitch!

Minato: What? You hit me for no damn reason!

Burt: Well… do whatever you want…. You can kill me… take me… do whatever.

Minato: Originally, I was going to kill you for being a little punk but instead… I can take you somewhere safe.

Burt: What? Shit… Why didn't you say that first?!

Minato: Because…. You attacked me! That's what happened!

Burt: Get me the hell out of here already! This is getting too stressful!

Burt Thompson Joined

Aaron: C'mon, Burt! I want to leave as well!

Aaron Swoop Joined

Leah Stein – A Mother's Lament

After rescuing Burt and Aaron, Minato's transceiver rang again.

Minato: Otis, talk to me.

Otis: There's a woman moving around an awful lot inside the jewellery shop in the same plaza you are on. She's desperately looking for someone.

Minato: Alright. I'll be right there. Burt, Aaron, Bill, follow me!

Burt and Bill: Roger!

Aaron: You got it!

All three men followed Minato to Leah's location. Minato jumped ahead of the gem shelf and landed where Leah is.

Minato: Hey… are you ok?

Leah: (Silent)

Minato: Are you-

Leah grabbed Minato by the shirt and started pulling him towards her and pushing him back. She repeated the same sequence.

Leah: Grace! Where's Grace?!

Minato: What the- Hey!

Leah: My baby! I want her back! Grace! Grace! Answer Me! Where's Grace?!

Minato: What? Calm down! I don't know who Grace is!

Leah reluctantly let's go of Minato and lies down on the ground, sobbing.

Leah: Grace…

Minato: Grace… that's the name of your kid?

Leah: Grace is my baby…

Minato: I'm not the best at babies but I can look for your kid if you want.

Leah: Just leave me alone!

Minato: Woah! No need to be hostile! I'm just trying to help you-

Leah: They ate her… Those damn zombies at my baby!

Minato: Wait… What?

Leah: Right in front of me… Oh god… I'd never hear her cry like that…

Minato: Oh… I'm sorry for your loss…

Leah: Please… Just leave me alone…

Minato: That won't have to do! I'm taking you safe!

Leah: Didn't you even hear me? I said, leave me alone so I can die in peace…

Minato: Do you want to stick around here? In front of those zombies that killed your girl?

Leah: I…

Minato: I'm not going to let that happen! Follow me! I can take you safe! Do it for your kid! For Grace…

Leah stood there in stunned silence by his choice of words. She decided to accompany him to the security room.

Leah Stein Joined

One hour later…

6 PM – Feb 28 2010

Minato was walking peacefully on Leisure Park when a jeep with three convicts drive up to Minato and attempted to take a swing at his head. Minato easily dodged that move.

Minato: Woah… That was too close.

Convicts: (Laughing)

Convict A: Hahahaha! You missed loser.

Convict B: Get your aim right brother.

An elder man and a woman run away in the background earning the attention of the convicts.

Convict C: Alright! Looks like we've got our next contestants!

Convict B: I'm going to take out that dude and snatch his old lady!

The convicts drive toward the couple and hit the old man with a baseball bat instantly killing him. The woman screamed in horror while the convicts were driving. Minato watches the incident from a distance

Minato: Ah. This may turn ugly…

Sophie Richards – Target for Convicts

Sophie: Anyone?

Minato: That girl is in trouble. I have to save her.

Minato used his stamina to get to Sophie in a fast rate, unaware that he left Burt, Bill, Aaron and Leah behind.

Burt: Hey! Minato, come back!

Leah: Help!

Minato ignored their cries for help and focused on rescuing Sophie. He managed to find her before she ran again in a state of panic.

Sophie: Help! Somebody help me!

Minato grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him.

Minato: Calm down! You are ok! Follow me! It's not safe here.

Sophie: Ok.

Sophie Richards Joined

Minato: (Groan)

Burt: Hey! Minato! You forgot about us, you big jerk!

Minato: Sorry! I just got distracted by her cries of help! You got a problem with that?

Burt: No… I don't.

Minato: Good. Sophie, can you walk?

Sophie: Yeah…

Minato: Ok… Follow Me and keep close.

Sophie: Alright.

4 hours and 55 minutes later…

Minato: Ah… I'm exhausted. Whew!

Brad: Hey. Minato. Jessie needs to talk to you.

Minato: What? You have got to be kidding me!

Brad: Don't complain. Just listen.

Minato: Fine…

10:55 PM – Feb 28 2010

Jessie: Hmmm. So that's what Dr. Barnaby said huh?

Brad: The old coot's not dumb. He wants us to call for help first. We got a line out, or what?

Jessie checks her laptop

Jessie: Ugh! The signal's being blocked... I can't even contact HQ on the emergency line.

Brad: So, if we want to get our hands on Dr. Barnaby, we're gonna to have to secure a way out of here ourselves. Alright, we've gotta deal with the situation we've been handed. The boneheads back at HQ might be workin' on something too...

Brad walks toward the door.

Minato: There's a helicopter coming. In three days… It will be my transportation back home.

Brad: Is your ride reliable?

Minato: Of course. It's completely reliable.

Brad: Alright then. I'll see to it that the DHS picks up the charter fee. Can we take Dr. Barnaby as well?

Minato: Of course… if you two can tell me what in the hell is going on here.

Brad: Ok. I'll tell you what you want to know...later. We have more pressing business right now. If we have to wait here for 3 days, we'll need supplies. Uh, water, blankets and the like. We'll get Dr. Barnaby here tomorrow morning. (points toward Jessie) I want you to keep an eye on the monitors.

Brad leaves Minato and Jessie alone to get some supplies. Minato walks out of the monitor room, unaware that a certain someone was waiting for him. It was Burt.

Minato: Burt, what do you want?

Burt: Dude. I just want to say that I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I thought that you were some kind of harasser. My bad, dude.

Minato: Ok… I understand.

Burt: Right… Now… I'm just going to…

Minato: Yeah… I'll go that way.

Both men walked in their designated directions due to the awkward atmosphere around them, unaware that a certain someone was watching them from afar. It was Dana Simms. The woman that Minato rescued at midday.

Dana: So… you are Minato… I finally found you…

Dana sighed as she stared at Minato for two minutes. However, Sophie noticed this and decided to talk to her about it.

Sophie: Dana, are you ok?

Dana: Yeah… I'm ok.

Sophie: Look… You want to talk about it?

Dana: No… I don't…

Mark: Sophie, leave her alone. She needs her space.

Sophie: But-

Jeff: The young man is right. Leave the poor girl to rest. She needs it.

Sophie: Aw… Alright.

Sophie left Dana alone for some time to herself.

Dana (Thoughts): _Oh… If I was there, Shin. I should've been there for you…_

Help is appreciated, Minato….

Brad stands near a box inside the air duct while Minato relaxes on the door.

Brad: Yo, Minato! Gimme a hand here!

Minato: Not right now… I'm getting thirsty.

Minato grabs a cola out of the box. He tries to open the can but Brad grabs his arm and snatches it off of him.

Minato: Eh? What the hell, Brad?

Brad grabs the cola and safely puts it back in the box

Brad: Considering the helicopter and all, we have to work together. But that doesn't mean we can tell you everything. And everything we do tell you, can't necessarily be printed.

Minato: What? What the hell do you mean by that?

Brad: I'm saying is that I want you to appreciate the situation

Minato: Situation? Don't you think that's a little too-

Brad: Zombies... I still can't believe all this, you know. It seems so unreal...

Minato: Hey! I wasn't finished!

Brad ignores Minato and throws the can back to him. Minato opens it up and takes a drink as Brad walks away with the box

Minato: All that aside… are you going to be ok?

Brad: Yeah… I'm ok.

Brad enters the monitor room

Jessie: You should rest a while, Brad.

Minato: The girl's right. You should take a rest.

Brad lays the box down, agreeing to Minato and Jessie's idea.

Brad: You go ahead and catch some sleep first. We can switch in 4 hours, ok?

Jessie: Ok.

Brad: Minato… don't do anything stupid.

Minato: Ok.

As soon as Minato finished talking, his phone rang up.

Minato: Sorry about that. I'll just take this. Be right back.

Minato walked away from Brad and Jessie, went inside a room with no survivors and picked up his phone.

Minato: Hello. Minato speaking

 **Mitsuru: Hey. Minato-kun. I've been trying to call you for hours! Where were you?**

Minato: I was busy. That's what happened.

 **Mitsuru: You were busy?**

Minato: Yes. I was.

 **Mitsuru: Ok… How did it go?**

Minato: Do you want the short or long version?

 **Mitsuru: Short.**

Minato: Eh. I faced off against Carlito, got attacked by one person that mistook me as a criminal, one woman acted hostile against me because of the death of her child and I have to rescue a girl who lost her boyfriend by a trio of idiotic convicts that used this incident as their way of entertainment.

 **Mitsuru: I See… Well… I got good news… Yukari and Aigis will be here to assist you tomorrow.**

Minato: Eh? What? Since when?

 **Mitsuru: Aigis was getting worried and Yukari was getting annoyed due to the fact that you are missing out on graduation.**

Minato: I know… I don't have long left.

 **Mitsuru: Yeah. I- Wait. What do you mean by-?**

Minato: Sorry, Mitsuru-senpai. I'll call you later.

 **Mitsuru: Wait! Minato-**

Minato hung up his phone and lied down on the ground, unaware that a certain someone was watching him. Once again, it was Dana. She was sobbing.

Dana: Oh. Minato… (Sob)

Dana let out a loud but not noticeable cry as she figured out about Minato's condition. Minato was dying… and she did not like the sound of that. She felt her heart beating in her chest, grieving and crying for the blue haired messiah…

11:15 PM – February 28th 2010

To be Continued in Case 2: Yukari and Aigis' arrival (October 2016)

Character Status

 **Minato Arisato: Alive**

 **Dana Simms: Alive**

 **Mark Quemada: Alive**

 **Brad: Alive**

 **Jessie: Alive**

 **Otis Washington: Alive**

 **Ed Da Luca: Alive**

 **Carlito: Alive**

Ryan De Rosa: Unknown

Dr. Barnaby: Located

 _Verlene Willis: Dead_

 _Brian Reynolds: Dead_

 _Todd Mendell: Dead_

 _Freddie May: Dead_

 _Lindsay Harris: Dead_

Chris Hines: Unknown

 _Alan Peterson: Dead_

 _Kathy Peterson: Dead_

Mitsuru Kirijo: Located

Yukari Takeba: Located

Aigis: Located

Jeff Meyer: Safe

Natalie Meyer: Safe

Kent Swanson: Located

Bill Brenton: Safe

Burt Thompson: Safe

Aaron Swoop: Safe

Leah Stein: Safe

 _Sid: Dead_

Sophie Richards: Safe

Upcoming Survivors

 **Greg Simpson (Only in Adam Boss Battle)**

 **Yuu Tanaka**

 **Shinji Kitano**

 **David Bailey**

 **Tonya Waters**

 **Ross Folk**

A/N: There goes Case 1 of Saviour of Willamette. As I was watching some gameplay videos of Dead Rising, I noticed that Leah and Sophie share the same voice as each other. To make things worse, Dana shares it with Leah and Sophie. The same goes to Mark, Bill and Burt. I don't even want to know why some survivors share the same voice as each other but it's just the game so I'm just going to let it slide for now.

Now that Dana knows his secret, Dana has decided to protect Minato… just like Aigis. She may also be his lover so don't hate me for this if it was true.

Dash master 48: Relax… I'll add them in the story. Yukari and Aigis will appear first, Akihiko will be one of the captured survivors from Cliff, Junpei will appear in Day 3 and Mitsuru will appear when Minato's helicopter arrives so that's about it. I haven't decided on Fuuka's appearance and Ken's appearance will be just before the Kent Boss Battle.

The next chapter will cover the events that led up to Case 2 from the Adam Boss Battle to recruiting Ross and Tonya so Greg, Yuu, Shinji, David, Ross and Tonya will be rescued by Minato. As for Ryan and Chris, they will reappear soon so you don't have to worry about that.

I'll see you in one-week time or in two to three days.

Edit – Um… I forgot to add Kent's introduction because I ran out of time to add that part in. I'll do it just before the next chapter.

2nd Edit – Forgot to add the Cletus' Boss Battle because he was the only boss battle not to have a scoop in the game so it was basically a hidden one… like the Ted Boss Battle in Dead Rising 2. I'll add it in a separate story.

3rd Edit (God, I hate Edits!) – Because that Dead Rising takes place in Willamette on a four to five-day period, I've decided that Frank should replace him in the story when all of the cases are finished or in my own case… just before graduation.

Alright… Goodbye and I'll see you later.

Bye!


	3. Lost Scoop 1 - Cut from the Same Cloth

Saviour of Willamette

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Persona 3 & Dead Rising belong to their rightful owners

A/N: This takes place before Minato teams up with Brad to defeat Carlito. It's only going to be a short chapter… probably 2'5000 words.

Lost Scoops 1: Cut from the Same Cloth

While Minato was looking around in Leisure Park, not to mention that he was avoiding zombies during that phase, Minato's transceiver rung.

Minato: Otis, I am really busy. Can this wait?

Otis: Sorry but this important.

Minato: Ok… I'm listening.

Otis: There's some young guy wanderin' around in Paradise Plaza. He's carryin' a camera like you. I guess he must be a photographer, too.

Minato: Correction – I'm not a photographer

Otis: Takin' pictures at a time like this… You're both crazy!

Minato: Weren't you even listening?

Otis: Just do the damn scoop.

Minato: Alright… I'll do it.

Minato turned around and ran back to the doors of Paradise Plaza…

2 PM – Feb 28 2010

Kent Swanson: Cut from the Same Cloth

Minato was relaxing in Columbian Roastmasters when he saw a young man taking pictures of tables and items in the coffee shop. He decided to ignore him when the same man walked to where he was relaxing.

Kent: Hey, you! You're in my way!

Minato: Sorry…. Just relaxing.

Kent: Can't you see I'm hard at work? I'm trying to take some pictures here!

Minato: (Groan) Fine. I'll move. Does that make you happy?

Kent: Hey… You got a nice camera there yourself, but you don't know the first thing about photography, do you?

Minato: Well… Yeah… I'm not that great at taking photos. Not as good you, but…

Kent: Think you're a professional, huh? Uh-huh. Right. Gotcha.

Minato: I didn't say I was a professional-

Kent: Do you really appreciate the weight the word "Professional" Carries?

Minato: No. I don't but can you show me some new skills of taking photos?

Kent: Well… since that you are a minor professional, I'll give you some advice.

Minato: Excellent. The name's Minato Arisato. I apologize for interrupting with you work.

Kent: No need. How about you take photos of me as a practice and I'll give you some tips. Don't be shy. I'll even model for you.

Minato: I'm not exactly sure if what you said was gay but… I'm going to let that slide so… I'll give it a go.

Kent: Good. Show me what you can do and I'll be the judge. Is that ok with you?

Minato: Yeah. That's ok.

Kent's photo practice

Kent: Are you ready?

Minato: Yes. I'm ready

Kent: Ok! First, I want you to take a picture of me while I show off my photography skills. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you.

Minato: Ok.

While Kent was taking photos, Minato used this chance to take a picture of him while he was taking photos. Kent smiled at this.

Kent: You did it! Nice Job! I look damn good in that shot!

Minato: Don't get too cocky. I've just started.

Kent: Next, I'll treat you one of my signature cool poses!

Minato: Ok, what are you going to-

Kent interrupted by performing a flying kick at the zombie behind him. Minato stood there, speechless and stunned.

Minato: What the hell was that?

Kent: That's one of my my signature cool poses! Cool, isn't it?

Minato: That's great but you almost killed me with it!

Kent: Relax. I didn't kill you. There was a zombie behind you.

Minato: What? There wasn't a zombie behind-

Minato turned around and noticed a zombie without his head lying down on the ground, lifeless and still.

Minato: Oh… You're right.

Kent: See! Told you! Now… Here is my second signature cool pose… but… how about we change locations?

Minato: Wait… where are you going?

Kent: We're changing locations. Follow me.

Minato: Eh? Fine.

Minato followed Kent to the fountain, just in time for Kent to use his second signature cool pose.

Kent: Minato, take the picture!  
Minato: Ok!

Minato used his camera and took a photo of Kent using one of his hands as a fist.

Kent: Nice shot! You did it! Of course, half the credit goes to your model!

Minato: Um… thanks… for your help.

Kent: Any time. Now. I'm going to have a look in your camera to see if you have done some photography.

Minato: Why?

Kent: Because… It's for grading.

Minato: Oh boy…

Kent's Judging

Kent paces around Minato and looks at Minato's camera.

Minato: So… what do you think?

Kent Swanson: Hmmm...well it's in focus, and the composition's okay I suppose... Uh-huh. That ain't half bad!

Minato: Thanks…

Kent: Okay, here comes the next one Minato. But first, feast your eyes on my work.

Minato: Ok. I'm just a novice at this.

Kent: Don't worry about that. Now. This is my most emotionally moving shot.

Kent shows Minato a picture of two woman hugging each other. Minato recognized them. It was Dana and Verlene.

Minato: Where did you get that?

Kent: Not telling. Now. This is my sexiest shot.

Kent shows Minato a picture of a woman kneeling in lingerie. Minato sighed in irritation due to his arrogance.

Minato: That's great… Are you-

Kent: Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, okay... This is my most violent shot. Check it out...

Minato: I wasn't even finished… Hey! Get that out of my face!

Minato pushes away the camera when Kent shows a picture with a splattered zombie's head.

Kent: Okay, Here's the deal Minato. You've got to go out there and take even better pics than the ones I showed you today! You think you can handle that huh?

Minato: Yeah. I guess so…

Kent: Sweet. I'll see you tomorrow.

Minato: Wait! Before you go… Can I have a look at your camera for a second.

Kent: Sure.

Kent gave his camera to Minato.

Minato: Excellent.

Kent: Take a look around. I have taken nearly three hundred photos in this mall even before this outbreak.

Minato: That's really cool but can you show me the picture of the two women hugging each other?

Kent: Um… Sure.

Kent grabbed his camera and showed him the picture of Dana and Verlene. Minato studied the picture and noticed something very strange. Dana's eye colour has turned navy blue. Minato looked at Dana's eyes before he remembered something. He remembered the time when he faced his best friend Ryoji one month ago. Ryoji had the same eye colour before he became death. Minato sighed and looked closer at Dana's face. He can see tears in her eyes. Minato smiled sadly as he looked at the camera with worry and regret. He gave the camera back to Kent and wiped his eyes because he managed to get dust in his eyelids.

Minato (Thoughts): _Dana has the same eye colour as Ryoji. Strange. I'm getting a sign of Déjà vu._

Kent: Hey… Are you ok?

Minato: Yeah… I'm just… It's just nothing. Thanks for showing me that picture.

Kent: No problem.

Minato: Right. I gotta go.

Kent: Alright. Don't forget. You have a photo challenge so get started.

Minato: Right.

Minato parted ways with Kent and ran back to Leisure Park with one thought in mind

Minato (Thoughts): _Dana… what are you?_

A/N: Cut from the Same Cloth, one of the scoops that I forgot to add in Case 1, has been completed. I thought that this will take up to 2'000 words but I've decided against that. Dana has got a secret of her own and Minato has already figured out what her secret was. I'm not going to reveal Dana's secret until at least Case 7 is finished. As for Minato, due to some advice from Kent Swanson, the arrogant photographer, he has learned more skills about photography. With Case 1 over, I'll just do one more chapter before I get to Case 2 but this time, it'll be just the Bios of the main characters of the story with the exception of Frank West.

Dark master 48: No. Yu from Persona 4 is not making an appearance in this because this story takes place just three days before graduation. For your second question, what if Dana was the half-sister of Shinjiro Aragaki and what if that because of his death, Dana has been affected the most out of the entire SEES crew excluding Shuji Ikutsuki? That will be revealed as the story goes.

I forgot that Mitsuru was the leader of SEES. Not Minato. My bad. I didn't even look at the info right.

All that aside, I'll see you in the next chapter. The bios will not count towards the story as it is not-canon.


	4. Bios 1 - Minato, Dana and Mark

Saviour of Willamette

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Persona 3 & Dead Rising belong to their rightful owners

A/N: This is the official bios of Saviour of Willamette. Most of the information is from the official wikia of the two games while some of them are made up by me. This is one of five bio segments so basically, there'll be three character for each segment.

Bios 1: Minato Arisato, Dana Simms and Mark Quemada

Minato Arisato (Protagonist)

"Minato Arisato. Field Leader of SEES." – Minato Arisato to Jessie McCarney, Saviour of Willamette.

Age: 17

Minato Arisato is the main protagonist in Saviour of Willamette. He is a transfer student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai City. He is an orphan whose parents died on the Moonlight Bridge in their car during a fatal incident 10 years ago. He was also the man responsible for saving humanity from Erebus at the cost of his life. He arrived at Willamette just three days before graduation.

Information:

A man who saved humanity from Nyx Avatar, Minato is described at a messiah to everyone in the entire world. However, his health was taking a toll on him due to his sacrifice while battling Nyx. 3 and a half weeks after Minato's victory, Mitsuru Kirijo sent him to the town of Willamette just 3 days before graduation. With a camera and his trusted Katana by his side, Minato prepares himself for battle as the last chapter of his life has started….

Outfit:

Minato's outfit is the same as his original outfit during his days as the field leader of SEES but with a few differences: His long sleeved shirt is replaced with a blue striped t-shirt and his jacket is short-sleeved. He still has his headphones but it's now coloured in blue.

Dana Simms (Female Protagonist)

"Oh… Minato…" – Dana after figuring out Minato's condition, Saviour of Willamette

Age: 30

Dana Simms is the female protagonist in Saviour of Willamette. She was seen being comforted by Verlene Willis after the death of her half-brother. She is the half-sister of Shinjiro Aragaki and the cousin of Akihiko Sanada. She arrived at Willamette a few hours before Minato's arrival.

Information

A woman who was emotionally distraught due to the death of Shinjiro Aragaki at the hands of Strega, Dana Simms distanced herself away from her friends and family. This was worrying her parents after they found out that Dana's half-brother died. To make things worse, Dana ran away from her family to Willamette where she can erase the tragic event after she suffered nightmares of Shinjiro that involved in screaming and crying. During her time in Willamette, she met Verlene Willis and formed a bond with her. However, she was still grieving for her half-brother and to make things worse, her mother found out that Dana ran away from home so she sent her cousin Akihiko Sanada to find and take her back home… Dana has to erase the tragic memory that is Shinjiro's death and Minato may be the only one that can help…

Outfit:

Dana's outfit is the same as her original outfit in Dead Rising. However, as the story goes, she now wears a similar outfit as Minato's old outfit with a green singlet and blue sneakers with red tips.

Mark Quemada (Helper of Minato)

"I'm not scared. Zombies are too slow for me." Mark Quemada before meeting Minato

Age: 25

Mark Quemada is a major character in Saviour of Willamette. He was saved by Minato when he was surrounded by zombies. Since then, he has been the helper of Minato. He arrived at Willamette at the same time as Dana

Information:

A man with signs of bravery, Mark Quemada was skilled in some areas including intelligence, strength and marksmanship but he was the worst baseball player in his childhood. After an accident that involved his father, he decided to travel to Willamette just before the zombies overwhelmed the city. Mark took shelter in the Entrance Plaza and decided to practice his skills with his baseball bat. That all changes when the plaza was being overrun by zombies. He tried to fight back but despite his skills, he wasn't strong enough to defeat the zombies so he accompanied Minato to the security room with a new mission… find a way out of the mall and help Minato defeat his enemies…

Outfit:

Mark's outfit is the same as his original one from Dead Rising. However, throughout the end of Case 2, he now wears a baseball cap, a black shirt and a yellow sports jacket that read: with a scorpion logo on it.

A/N: Alright. That is, it for the first lot of the Main Character Bios in this story. Minato, Dana and Mark's bios have been completed so the next lot of bios will be Brad, Jessie and Otis. However, that'll be in October due to the creation of the third chapter and the second case.

That's all the time I have for today. Goodbye and see you tomorrow…


End file.
